


I Love Him, but Does He Love Me?

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak and his little brother Castiel have taken to the Winchester brothers. What happens when Dean finds out that a 17 year old Gabriel is dating a 14 year old Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was all but shocked. He had had his suspicions about Gabriel, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought it would go this far.

“Dean-o, please, say something.” Gabriel was terrified of what Dean would do to him.  
“You sick bastard. He’s in the eighth grade. You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out and want to hunt your sorry ass down?” Dean was furious.  
“Dean, I love him.”  
“Maybe you do, but he’s fourteen. He doesn’t know what love is. Hell, he doesn’t even know what sex is!” Dean slammed his hands on the table. Gabriel was sitting on that very same table, fearing for his life. If he weren’t so scared, he would’ve argued that point. Sam knew what sex was. Gabriel just refused it to him.  
“I never touched him like that, Dean. I told him that we had to wait. He wanted to, but I-“  
“He wanted to have sex with you? Or did you manipulate him into wanting it?” Dean was now in Gabriel’s face, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
“I never hurt him!” Gabriel’s eyes were threatening to release the tears that had formed only moments ago, but he forced them back.  
“Why don’t you try telling that to the cops?”  
“I swear I’ll never touch him again!”  
“That’s not good enough. Swear that you’ll never talk to him again. Swear that you’ll graduate next month, leave for college at Stanford, and never, I repeat never even look at my baby brother again.” Gabriel couldn’t control the tears. “Swear god damnit!” Dean grabbed Gabriel by the collar.  
“I-I swear.” It was barely audible, but Dean heard him.

9 MONTHS AGO  
Sam Winchester, the kid commonly referred to as “Sasquatch” and “Moose” in his seventh grade year, was finally an eighth grader. He made his way up the front steps of Lawrence High School and found his newly assigned locker. Due to budget cuts, all of the eighth graders were in the high school building this year. Sam was incredibly excited and nervous to be in the high school building; so nervous that his hands were shaking as he tried to unlock the combination lock. He had practiced all summer on how to work a combo lock, but he was still having trouble.

“Need some help?” A skinny boy in a trench coat asked. Sam jumped, almost dropping his backpack.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Sam backed away for this boy to help and handed him the little piece of paper that had the combination written on it.  
“I am Castiel.” The boy said, fiddling with the lock.  
“Hi, Castiel, I’m Sam.” Sam noticed the boy’s incredibly sparkly blue eyes.  
“Are you a freshman?” Castiel was still messing with the impossible lock.  
“Eighth grader, you?”  
“I am a junior.” The lock finally clicked open. “Here you are.”  
“Thanks, Castiel.” Sam smiled.  
“I will be seeing you.” Castiel said, walking away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school building, Dean Winchester was heading to his home room. He walked in the door and to his chagrin, he had Mr. Singer. Dean was Mr. Singer’s favorite student and Mr. Singer was Dean’s favorite teacher. Mr. Singer taught Dean’s fourth period auto-shop class, but during home room, he wasn’t in his garage. He was in a very small classroom that barely fit the 27 students that it held.

“Okay, shut up, ya idjits, before I give you all detention.” The class became silent. “Announcements: baseball tryouts are this afternoon thru Friday. They want to start practicing earlier this year so they have a shot at winning…”  
“Yeah, right,” Someone coughed.  
“There is a volleyball game tomorrow afternoon at five… Go fighting corns.” Mr. Singer said sarcastically.  
“Excuse me,” Some cheerleader from the front row raised her hand.  
“Yes?” Mr. Singer mocked her cheery tone.  
“It’s The Fighting corn. Singular. Like the food. Not fighting foot… gross… thingies…”  
“Oh, my bad.” He spat sarcastically. “Next, first book club meeting is after school in the cafeteria, we are having burritos for lunch, start prepping for student government elections, and Principal Crowley would like to remind everyone that sex on school grounds is not allowed and will have serious punishments. I’m gonna call roll now.” He pulled out his little black book and began to call names. “Anna Milton,”   
“Here,” A girl with red hair called out.  
“Azazel, do you have a last name?” Mr. Singer looked annoyed.  
“No… and here.” A creepy kid from the back barked. Dean could’ve sworn that his eyes were yellow for a second.  
“Okay? Dean Winchester,”  
“Here,” Dean called out.  
“Gabriel Novak,”  
“Is really hot and horny,” A guy from the back of the room said, eliciting a few laughs from the class. He was chewing on a strawberry sucker and smirking.  
“Meg Masters,”   
“Here,”  
Mr. Singer continued to call names and right as he called the last name, the bell rang. Dean gathered his things and headed for the door.  
“Hey! Winchester right?” Dean turned to look at the person who was addressing him.  
“Yeah, uh… Gabriel…. Novat?”  
“Novak… Nice try.”  
“I’m kind of late for class so, if you’ll excuse me-”  
“Sorry, I was just returning this.” Gabriel held out Dean’s “Samulet”.  
“Where’d you get that?”  
“You left it on the floor next to your desk.”  
Sam had given Dean a little amulet when they were kids and Dean named it his “Samulet”. It was very special to him.  
“Thanks, man. Why don’t you and I have lunch together?” Dean smiled.  
“Well, aren’t we a little forward? Meet me on the baseball field. I’ll bring my brother.” And with that, Gabriel was lost in the crowd of people.

When lunch time rolled around, Dean had invited Sam, so Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and his brother all met on the baseball field.

“Hey, Castiel.” Sam smiled.  
“Hello, Sam, this is my brother Gabriel.” Castiel sat down on the bench and pulled out his sandwich.  
“Dean-o, the robot here is my baby bro Castiel.” Gabriel sat next to Castiel and pulled out his own sandwich.  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled. “Sammy, I brought us burgers.” Dean said, pulling a burger out for Sam.  
“You couldn’t have gotten a salad?” Sam whined.  
“Aw Sammy-boy, you a health freak?” Gabriel laughed, finishing his sandwich and pulling out a cupcake. “I’m more of a sweets person myself.” He continued.  
“What grade are you in, Gabriel?” Sam changed the subject.  
“I’m a senior. After this year is over, I’m free as a bird and I plan on going to Stanford.” Gabriel finished his cupcakes and pulled out another one.  
“Stanford? That’s where I want to go.” Sam grinned.  
“Great, kiddo. Whatchya wanna do?”  
“I want to be a lawyer.”  
“That’s great.” Gabriel meant it. “Now, what grade are you in?”  
“Sammy here is a little tiny eighth grader.” Dean teased. Sam thought he saw a hint of disappointment in Gabriel’s face, but he couldn’t figure out why. “What about you, Cas?”  
“Hm? Oh… I am a junior.” Castiel was pulled out of deep thought.  
“Really? You seem older.” Dean winked.  
“Easy there, Dean. That’s my baby bro.” Gabriel chided jokingly. Castiel just blushed. “If you’re gonna chat up my brother, does that mean I get to chat up yours?” Gabriel leaned close to Sam, winking and waggling his eyebrows.  
“Ha-ha. No, if you touch my brother, I’ll kill you.” Dean joked.  
“Woah, now I’m a little scared.” Gabriel backed away, but only a little.

From then on, the four boys got along very well and had lunch in the ball field every day. Dean often invited either Castiel or Gabriel to spend the night. Sam preferred Gabriel, not that he disliked Castiel, but Dean felt the same about Castiel over Gabriel.

1 MONTH LATER  
“Cas, can I tell you something?” Sam looked up at the ceiling from where he lay on his bed. Castiel lay next to him and nodded. “Promise not to get upset?” Sam looked a little terrified now.  
Castiel was spending the night with Sam and it was getting early in the morning, but Sam needed to get this off of his chest.  
“I promise.”  
“I like Gabe.” Sam spat it out quickly.  
“As in you feel attracted to him?” Castiel asked.  
“Yes… Are you mad?”  
“No, not at all. Why would I be? In fact, I seem to harbor feelings for your brother as well.”  
“Ew.” Sam teased.  
“I could say the same, but I see the way he looks at you. I have not seen that look in his eyes for a long time. I believe he cares for you.” Castiel reassured Sam.  
“Same.”  
“I do not understand.”  
“Dean likes you too. I can tell.”  
“That’s impossible. How could someone like Dean be attracted to someone like me? And doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Castiel propped himself on his elbow to look at Sam. Sam mimicked Cas’s position.  
“He does have a girlfriend, but he really likes you.”  
“But how?”  
“You’re funny and nice and you have these awesome eyes. Dean sees all these things. Have you ever looked at Dean’s girlfriend? Her name is Cassie, she has unruly dark hair, blue eyes, and she’s weird. Dean wants you, he just doesn’t realize it.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”

1 WEEK LATER  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Gabe, it’s Sam.”  
“Samsquatch, what can I do ya for?”  
“Can I come over?”  
“You sound upset… Are you?”  
“No, I just need to see you.”  
“Okay, do you need me to come pick you up?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Okay, I’ll be there in ten.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”

Sam’s heart was almost beating out of his chest. Tonight was the night. Sam was finally going to make a move on Gabe.  
When Gabriel arrived, he honked his car horn. Sam got in and Gabriel drove off.

“So, what’s so important that I had to interrupt eating pie?” Gabriel smiled.  
“I… Can you-Can you pull over?” Sam stuttered nervously.  
“Uh… Why?”  
“Please,” it came out a little louder than intended.  
“Sure,” Gabe pulled the car over and turned it off. “Ok, spill.”  
“I need you.” Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel. To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel kissed back. Sam finally pulled back for air, taking deep breaths.  
“Sammy, if you wanted me that much, why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I-I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me…” Sum hung his head. “Do you… like me?”  
“Sam, I do, but here’s the thing. I’m going to be 18 in a few months and you’re 14. I could go to jail and-”  
“But you’re not 18 yet.”  
“I just don’t think it is right, and plus, Dean would kill me if he knew I even though of touching you. Why don’t I take you home?” Gabriel said, turning the car back on and turning it around. Sammy had to stop himself from crying.  
“Gabe, all I’m hearing is reasons why we shouldn’t. I’m hearing nothing about you not wanting to.”  
“I want to. Trust me, I want to, but it’s not right.”  
“Tell me how two people wanting to be together isn’t right.”  
“I’m really sorry, Sam.” Gabriel pulled the car over in front of the Winchester house. “Here’s your stop.”   
“Would you at least come in for a few minutes?” Sam gave those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

MEANWHILE  
“Dean, I am so glad you invited me to this movie.” Castiel beamed.  
“No problem…“ They approached the ticket booth. “Two tickets for Ghost Story Part 1, please.”  
“That’ll be twenty.” The girl said.  
“Here… Thanks.” They got their tickets and made their way to the theatre. “So, you’ve really never seen a horror movie before?”  
“Well, there was this one movie that Gabriel showed me. It was of these two women and they were kissing and then they got naked and-”  
“Woah! Gabriel showed you porn?”  
“It was quite horrific.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“You’re cute.” Dean grabbed Cas’s chin. Castiel started to blush.  
“Just so there is no misunderstanding on either side, this is a date, right?” Castiel looked nervous.  
“Yes, Cas. This is a date. We had dinner, and now we’re going to see a movie.” Dean released Castiel’s chin in favor of lacing their fingers together as they found a seat in the back.   
There weren’t many people there and Dean was thankful for that.

When the movie started, Castiel was actually terrified and nervously took refuge in Dean’s chest.

“Hey,” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek and pulled his face to look at Dean. “Don’t be scared. I’ll protect you.” Dean leaned very close to Castiel, inhaling the smaller teen’s scent. He smelled of Gabriel’s cologne, but underneath that, Castiel’s own intoxicating scent broke through. It was the best thing Dean had ever smelled in his life.  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, wanting to be kissed. Dean understood and leaned in. The kiss was soft and gentle. Castiel couldn’t help but let out some unholy noises as Dean licked Cas’s upper lip. Castiel opened his lips and Dean’s tongue entered, exploring all of the heavenly tastes in Castiel’s mouth. Castiel had to restrain himself from getting in Dean’s lap and straddling him. “Dean,” Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands found his way to Castiel’s hair as his tongue made contact with Castiel’s. “Dean, I want to leave.” Castiel’s voice was sort of a low growl and his expression was laced with hunger and lust.  
“Okay,” Dean and Castiel stood up and got to the Impala, barely able to keep their hands off of each other.

“So, Sammy, why am I even here?” Gabriel tried to look anywhere but Sam. They were in Sam’s room and Gabriel didn’t know how much self control he had.  
“Do you want a drink?” Sam asked.  
“Water is fine.”  
“I mean a drink-drink.”  
“Sam,”  
“Do you?”  
“Are you trying to get me drunk so that I’ll lose my better judgment?”  
“Why would you think that?” Sam blushed.  
“Sam, don’t get me wrong. I want you, but-“  
“Then what’s the problem, Gabe?”  
“It’s not right.”  
“Is it because I’m a guy?”  
“No, Sam.”  
“Then what the hell is it?”  
“Look at this from my point of view. You’re almost five years younger than me. It’d be like you dating an eight year old.”  
“But it isn’t. I-Gabe… I think… I’m in love with you….” Sam barely said those last words, but it was loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

“God, Cas, you’re so hot.” Dean could’ve come in his pants just from how Castiel looked. They were in the backseat of the Impala and Castiel was under Dean, shirtless. His hair was messed up and he had the most beautiful fuck-face that Dean had ever seen. He bit Castiel’s neck which forced Cas to let out a loud scream of pleasure. Dean’s hand moved to Castiel’s dick and he rubbed it through the fabric. “Dean, I need you… inside me.”  
“Okay, Cas.” Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He then pulled a condom out of his pants, putting it between his teeth, and losing his clothing as well.  
“Do you have-”  
“I’ve got everything. You just relax.” Dean fumbled for the lube, which he kept in the pocket on the back of the driver’s seat. He had bought it with Cas in mind and placed it there after fantasizing about de-flowering Cas in the Impala. He put some lube on his fingers and Castiel got in position to make it easier for Dean to access his little pink hole. Dean wet the entrance with the cold liquid, causing Castiel to shiver. “Ready?” Castiel nodded and that was all Dean needed. He pushed one finger in and Cas gasped sharply. Dean began to pump slowly.  
“More.” Castiel barked. Dean put another finger in and continued. “More.” Castiel ordered again. Dean put one more in. Castiel now had three fingers in him. “Harder.” Dean obeyed, curling and cupping his fingers as he went. Castiel screamed and arched his back. Dean must’ve hit his sweet spot. “Faster.” Castiel was yelling now. “God, Dean.” Castiel was moaning over and over. Dean was now incredibly hard. He never would’ve imagined that this shy awkward kid would be so demanding in bed.

“Sam, you’re still a kid. You don’t even know what love is.” Gabriel tried to reason.  
“Stop calling me a kid! Everyone says I’m a kid. I’m fucking sick of it! I know what I want and what I want is you!” Sam began to sob and Gabriel ran to comfort him, holding him and telling him to calm down.

“Dean… Dick… Inside now!” Castiel moaned. Dean opened the condom packet and rolled it onto his dick.

“Sam, please, stop crying.” Gabriel begged and begged. When the sobs subsided, Sam apologized for losing himself.  
“It’s okay, kiddo-Sam.” Gabriel corrected himself.  
“I just want you, Gabe.” Sam gave those puppy dog eyes. Gabriel couldn’t resist. He leaned in and kissed Sam.

Dean placed his rock hard cock at the entrance and slowly thrust in.  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned. Dean pulled out again and Castiel whimpered. Dean thrust back in as hard as he could and Cas screamed. Dean began thrusting and found a rhythm.

Gabriel kissed Sam softly. He treasured the lips and their owner. Sam parted his lips and Gabe took the opportunity to let his tongue taste Sam’s mouth.  
“Gabe,” Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth. Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s hips and Gabe’s carded through Sam’s long hair.

“Dean… I’m gonna-” Castiel screamed with pleasure as he came, his hot liquid landing on his stomach and chest. Dean came soon after, pulling out after he did. They were both panting. Dean rested on Castiel’s chest.

Sam’s hands started to move to Gabriel’s crotch and at first he was enjoying it, then he remembered what he was doing and he pushed Sam away.  
“Sam, no. We can’t.” Gabriel’s eyes were trying to convey how sorry he was.  
“Maybe you should leave, Gabe.” Sam wasn’t mad or harsh. He just sounded defeated.  
“Sam, this doesn’t mean we can’t date. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek and left. Sam, feeling utterly drained, went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like water in the desert, I bring you *drum rolls* another chapter!
> 
> So sorry it took so long! My muse decided it was time for a vacation. That and it's just so annoying when you have a good story going and you are just ready to write the end (that you have planned out, unlike the rest of the story), but you HAVE to write the little stuff in between otherwise it's just boring.
> 
> Anywho. Without further ado, here it is.

At school on Monday, Sam and Gabe met in the parking lot before school started. Dean and Castiel met in the hallway.

“Gabe, shouldn’t you be studying for your quiz?” Sam smiled.  
“I’d rather be here with you, Sammy-boy.”  
“Do you… maybe want to… I dunno… There’s this move on Friday and…”  
“Sam, are you trying to ask me on a date?” Gabriel smirked and leaned in closer to Sam.  
“Yeah… I suppose I am.” Sam couldn’t help but sort of laugh at himself.  
“That’d be awesome.” Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Cas, did I tell you that I had an amazing time the other night?” Castiel’s back was to the lockers and Dean was leaning his arm over Castiel’s head. Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face. He blushed.  
“No, you did not. Come to think of it, neither did I.” Castiel smiled. “So… does this make us… boyfriends?” Castiel said the word so quietly that Dean could barely hear it.  
“I guess it does.” Dean beamed like an idiot, but Cas thought it was cute.  
“Good.” Castiel bit his lip. “I cannot wait to tell Gabriel. He will be pleased.”  
“I doubt that…”  
“Now all four of us are happy.” Castiel smiled innocently.  
“What do you mean?” Dean was confused. Castiel realized what he had said and what he had been told not to say. Dean wouldn’t understand, Cassy. Please don’t tell him.  
“I just meant that… We all have no reason to be unhappy at this time, right?” He could just hear Gabriel now. Nice save, Cas. Why don’t you just point out the color of the sky too?  
“Right.” Dean forced a smile. He was still unsure, though.

“Samsquatch, I gotta get to class… and so do you.” Gabriel’s big-brother-instincts were kicking in. He had to remind himself to stop.  
“Yeah… See you later?”  
“Course, kid.”

That week, for Sam, seemed to last forever, but when Friday finally came, Sam found himself running out of time to get dressed.

“Sammy, have you seen my hair gel?” Dean yelled from the bathroom.  
“Look under the-”  
“Found it.”  
“Dean, have you seen my blow dryer?”  
“Check the-”  
“Here it is.”  
“So what are your plans for tonight?” Dean walked into Sam’s room.  
“Me and Gabriel are just gonna go see a movie at the drive in.” Sam tried to hide how nervous he was.  
“Cool. Cas and I are going to that fancy new place- What’s the name? Reginald’s? Yeah, Reginald’s.” Dean smiled, sitting down on Sam’s bed, looking pleased with himself.  
“Isn’t that place like really expensive?” Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“I’ve been saving up. I have a job now, remember? Mr. Singer is letting me work at his auto shop on the weekends.”  
“I know, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?” Sam motioned to his wet hair and the hair dryer.  
“Right.” Dean walked out. Sam heard him whisper “You’re such a girl.” just before he left.

There was a ring at the door.

“Gabe,” Sam heard Dean say. “Cas,”  
“Hey, Dean. Is Sammy ready yet?” Gabriel sounded nervous.  
“Almost. You can go upstairs if you want.”  
“Okay.” Sam heard Gabriel’s footsteps.  
“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled.  
“You ready, Cas?” Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek and extended his hand.”  
“Yes.” Castiel laced his fingers into Dean’s and they left to go to their fancy dinner.

Gabriel knocked on Sam’s cracked door.

“Come in.” Sam said. Gabriel did as commanded.  
“Hey, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled.  
“Hey, Gabe, just let me get dressed.” Sam was in a towel. Gabriel hadn’t realized how muscular Sam was. Gabriel didn’t even think it was possible for an eighth-grader to have so much muscle, but Sam did.

Gabriel sat down on the bed and folded his hands in his lap.

“Sure,” Sam walked over to his closet and dropped his towel. Gabriel didn’t know why he was starting to blush because he’d seen Sam (and Dean, for that matter) naked before. It was a normal guy thing to change in the same room, but Gabriel was starting to get hot down where he shouldn’t. Sam grabbed some underwear and bent down to put it on. Gabriel was getting very turned on now. “Uh… Sammy, you think you could… maybe… I dunno… not change in front of me?” Not good.  
“Sorry. Is it bothering you?” Sam turned to Gabriel, wearing only is tight, revealing, grey boxer-briefs. (Did Gabriel mention how tight they were?)  
“No no. It’s not that. It’s just…”Gabriel had to fight to keep from staring at Sam’s obvious erection (Great, now they were both hard) and from licking his dry lips.  
“What is it?” Sam walked over to Gabriel and kissed him. The kiss was soft and needy and just as quickly as it had begun, it had ended. Sam got into Gabriel’s lap and was straddling him.  
“Sam, we can’t.” Gabriel begged. Sam answered by carding his fingers though Gabe’s hair and kissing him passionately. Sam let out the most sensual moan that Gabriel had ever heard. Gabriel fought to pull back, but Sam just leaned into him and they fell backward, onto the bed, without losing the connection of their lips. Gabriel finally regained some control and pushed Sam off of him. “Sam,” Gabriel looked him in the eye. “We can’t.” Sam got up and stormed out. “Wait, Sam!” Gabriel ran after him.  
Sam ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He fell to his knees and began to cry silently.  
“Sam,” Gabriel talked through the door.  
“The hell do you want?” Sam barked.  
“You do understand why we can’t, don’t you?” Gabriel felt like a terrible, terrible person, but he knew he was wrong in doing so, because he was actually doing the right thing.  
“Please,” Sam’s voice sounded weak and defeated. “Please, just leave, Gabe. I can’t deal with this tonight. I can’t deal with the rejection…”  
“Okay, Sammy. I’ll see you at school Monday, okay?”  
No reply.  
Gabriel took this as his queue to leave.

MEANWHILE

“Dean, this place is way too expensive. Why don’t we go somewhere a little more… affordable?” Castiel felt really bad because he wanted to stay, but he knew that it was wrong to let Dean pay for such an extravagant meal on their second date.  
“Cas, think of this as my way of saying ‘I really like you and want to stay with you’, okay?” Dean smiled as they walked into the restaurant.  
“Do you have a reservation, gentlemen?”The host asked.  
“Winchester, party of two.” Dean puffed up his chest with pride. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at this. “What?”  
“You look all proud and cute.” Castiel smiled.  
“Right this way, gentlemen.” They followed the host and were seated right next to a fish tank. “Will this be sufficient, gentlemen?  
“Quite, thank you.” Dean gave an appreciative smile to the man before the man walked away. “You think I’m cute?” It was a half I’m-a-man-I’m-not-cute and half you-really-think-so? question.  
“Absolutely.” Castiel looked at the fish tank with child-like amazement. It was Dean’s turn to think Castiel was cute.  
“Gentlemen,” the waitress walked up to them. “Would you care to look at our wine menu?” Her brown eyes sparkled as she noticeably took an interest in Dean. Castiel was suddenly annoyed.  
“We are under age, ma’am.” Castiel glared at her.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.” She looked embarrassed. She still didn’t take her eyes off of Dean, though. “I thought you two were… conducting a business deal or something.”  
“It’s fine.” Dean assured her.  
“Well in that case, would you like to hear our specials?” She regained her composure.  
“Yes, please.” She began to talk about the delicious steak and duck that had been imported from some fancy farm in Europe and Castiel just got more annoyed as she kept eyeing Dean like he was a steak and she was starving. “Well, I’ll have the steak with potatoes and I’d like to see a desert menu after we finish eating.” Dean said, handing her his menu.  
“And for you?” She asked Castiel.  
“I’ll have the almond chicken with asparagus.” Castiel handed her the menu as well.  
“Thank you.” She walked off.  
“You okay, Cas? You look a little upset.” Dean’s kind eyes melted some of Castiel’s anger, but he held onto the little that remained like a life boat.  
“Sorry. It’s just… Did you see the way she looked at you, like you were the steak?”  
“Cas, she was just being nice. Besides, even if she was flirting with me, I wouldn’t flirt back. I would tell her that I have got a great guy and that’s that.” Castiel’s fight left him and he was just left with pitiful jealousy.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I just get carried away sometimes about things I really lo-… like…” Castiel had suddenly taken a new interest in the little fish that swam a few feet from his face.  
“Look at me.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand from across the table and smiled. “I only have eyes for you.”  
“I believe you, Dean.” And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might be reading my other fic The Perks of Being Supernatural (if you haven't read it, you should), I will probably update tomorrow or the next day. If I don't it's because my sister's boyfriend is coming over to our house and spending the night *snarls grotesquely*. That is all. Live long and prosper and carry on, my wayward son.
> 
> P.S. if you want to comment, I wouldn't object.
> 
> Love,  
> SilverTonguedWriter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the following lyrics that were placed in my story.   
> Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus  
> I Love You by Avril Lavigne  
> Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
> Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas  
> Please enjoy!

 On Monday, Gabriel waited in their usual spot in the parking lot, but Sam never showed. Gabriel was late for home room because he had been waiting for Sam. When he got to home room, he noticed that Dean wasn’t there either. He wondered where Sam and Dean were.

 Gabe and Cas had lunch in the cafeteria that day.

“Do you know where Sam and Dean are?” Gabriel asked, inspecting the chili cheese dog that he had bought for lunch.

 Castiel sighed. “Dean called this morning and said there was an emergency last night and that they wouldn’t be here today.” Castiel sounded a little annoyed.

“Whoa! Why didn’t you tell me this? Is Sam okay? What happened?” Gabriel started to get really worried.

“I did tell you… twice.”

“What happened?” Gabriel dismissed the annoyance in Castiel’s voice.

“He didn’t say…”

 Gabriel’s mind was racing with thoughts of Sam and all the terrible things that could’ve happened to him. Same could’ve tried to kill himself, or they could’ve gotten into a wreck, or Sam could be dead, or it could be as simple as an appointment with the eye doctor. Gabriel needed to know… now!

 When he got home, his mind wasn’t any more at ease. He went to his room and turned the radio on as loud as it would go.

_We clawed; we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped, never asking why. We kissed. I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny._

_Don’t you ever say I just walked away._

 Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind.

_I will always want you._

It wasn’t working.

_I can’t live a lie, running for my life._

He covered his face with a pillow.

_I will always want you._

He tried screaming into the pillow.

_I came in like a wrecking ball._

He screamed louder.

_I never hit so hard in love._

He changed the radio station.

 _I like your smile_.

Sam had a nice smile.

 _I like your vibe_.

Sam had an amazing vibe.

 _I like your style_.

Sam had great style.

_But that's not why I love you._

Gabriel changed the station again.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you._

_I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you._

“Can there please be a non-love song station?” Gabriel begged aloud.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

Finally!

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming._

_I can hear them say._

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more._

Gabriel played air guitar.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason._

_My charade is the event of the season._

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled, banging as hard as he could on the door. Gabe ignored it.”It’s Sam!”

 He turned the music off and ran to his door, unlocking it and looked at Castiel expectantly.

“He wants to talk to you.” Castiel handed Gabriel the phone and went back to his room.

“Hello?” Gabriel put the phone tentatively to his ear.

“Gabe,” Sam sounded tired, but at least he was alright. Gabriel felt a weight lift from his chest and suddenly he could breathe again.

“What’s wrong? How are you? Are you okay? Sammy, I was so worried-”

“It’s my dad.” Gabriel froze. “He… He was in a car accident and…” Sam was trying not to cry. “He didn’t… He didn’t make it.” Sam started to sob. Gabriel stood motionless. He had no idea how to console someone over the phone.

“Are you at the hospital?”

“Yes…” Sam manages to say between sobs. “But we’re about to go home.”

 Gabriel realized that John Winchester had been the boys’ only parent. Where would they go now? Dean wasn’t 18 yet, so they couldn’t live by themselves.

“Where are you going to stay?” Gabriel asked, trying to mask the panic in his voice.

“We’re going to meet a social worker later.”

“Social worker as in foster care?” Gabriel asked with horror. He had had friends who had been in foster care. Those kids would eat poor Sammy alive.

“I guess so… At least until we could get adopted or Dean turns 18…”

“Can I come see you?”

“Not today, Gabe. Listen, I gotta go…”

“But I may never get to see-” Sam hung up. “-you again.”

 Gabriel usually got through painful moments by making a joke, but he didn’t know how he could possibly laugh this one off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to Gryffindor if you sang the songs in your mind. I chose 
> 
> I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I did pat myself on the back for the way it ended. "Hey, in a sucky situation? Let's give you no way to deal with it!"
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ways you'd like to see the story go, comment and let me know.
> 
> SilverTonguedWriter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy and my muse loves to run away for weeks at a time.  
> I don't have much this time, but I'll try to update soon.

Chapter 4

 Gabriel didn’t hear from Sam or Dean for about two weeks. He went to the hospital and the school office, but he couldn’t find out where Sam and Dean were staying. He even went to the county records office, but they told him that the files were confidential and that his friend would call him eventually.

 It was a Saturday and Gabriel was reading a book and eating a chocolate bar when the phone rang. He jumped up and ran to the phone.

“Hello?”

“Gabe,”

“Sammy, is that you?”

“Yeah… Look, I’m sorry I haven’t called you until now, but Dean and me were busy moving into a foster home and… it’s a really long story.”

“It’s alright, Sammy.”

“Can you and Cas come see us? Our foster mom said it was okay.”

“Sure,”

 Sam gave Gabe the address and he took Castiel over to Sam and Dean’s new house.

 Gabriel knocked on the door and looked at Castiel nervously.

 The door opened and a tall woman with red hair pulled back in a bun and dark blue eyes looked at them with a smile.

“You two must be Castiel and Gabriel, am I right?” She stuck out her hand for them to shake and they did. “I’m Naomi. I’m Sam and Dean’s foster mother.” She smiled, straightening her grey suit. “Please, come in.”

“How long are Sam and Dean going to be here?” Castiel asked as Naomi led them through the large, expensive-looking house.

“Most likely, until Dean turns 18.” They followed her through a large, white kitchen and up a staircase.

“How are they taking it?” Gabe asked worriedly.

“Dean is doing very well, but Sam stays in his room a lot.” Naomi looked genuinely sorry for the boys.

“Cas,” Dean was walking past the staircase when he saw Castiel. He ran to him, giving him a needy hug.

“Dean, I was so worried about you.” Castiel was going to kiss him, but Dean pulled away before he could. Naomi smiled and continued up the stairs with Gabriel behind her.

“This is Sam and Dean’s room. Just knock and I’m sure Sam will let you in.”

“Thank you, Naomi.”

“I’ve got supper to cook, but please feel at home.” She said, walking away.

 Gabriel knocked on the door.

“I’m asleep.”

“Obviously, you’re awake if you’re talking, kiddo.” Gabriel laughed.

 He heard a shuffling and then Sam opened the door.

“Gabe,” Sam smiled wide, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“It’s me, Sammy.” Sam hugged Gabriel as tight as he could. Sam pulled back and looked around before he kissed Gabriel. It was a rough and needy kiss. Sam heard someone walking toward them, so he pulled back and smiled.

“Sam, who’s the boy-toy?” a girl with dark hair and a little bit of a lisp asked.

“Ruby, this is Gabriel. He’s my _friend_.” The way Sam said friend implied more. “Gabe, this is Ruby. She’s one of the foster kids.”

“Nice to meet you, Ruby.” Gabriel smiled awkwardly.

“Hm… I thought he’s be… taller… You gonna introduce him to the rest of the freak show?” She asked.

“I suppose…” Sam looked uncomfortable.

“Taller?” Gabriel asked. Sam dismissed him.

 Ruby went down the hall and knocked on most of the many doors.

A bunch of kids came out.

“What do you want?” a blonde guy with a British accent asked.

“Come and meets Sam’s friend. This is Balthazar and Samandriel. They’re brothers. Raphael and Uriel are brothers, Adam and Michael are twins, Lucifer is their brother, Rachel and Ezekiel are siblings, and Abaddon, we call her Abby, and Lilith are my sisters.”

“Wow! That’s a lot of kids for one house…” Gabriel gaped.

“It’s a big house.” Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 It had been a week and Gabriel hadn’t been back to Dean and Sam’s foster home since.

_“Why won’t you come over?”_ Sam would ask over the phone.

_“Naomi scares me, Sammy.”_ He would reply.

 Naomi made Sam and Dean attend a public school that was closer to her house, so Gabriel didn’t get to see Sam much at all.

 Gabriel knew he was being unreasonable, not wanting to go to that house, but he still couldn’t make himself go.

 At lunch, it was just Gabriel and Castiel. They decided to eat in Gabriel’s car and listen to the radio. Castiel would sit contentedly and eat his sandwich while Gabriel thought about how Sam was making new friends and meeting hot guys and probably undressing for them while-

“Gabriel, you’re unnecessarily stressing yourself.” Castiel pointed out one day.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel knew exactly what he meant.

“Sam is my friend and he has told me, more times than I can count, how much he wishes you would kiss him and how in love with you he is.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s true. Sam is in love with you… And I really like Dean, so I hate lying to him.”

“You’re not lying, Cassie, you’re just avoiding the truth.” Gabriel reasoned.

“That is supposed to make it better? Go see him. He misses you.”

 Gabriel had finally been beaten. After school, he went over to Naomi’s house and rang the door bell. He thought he heard yelling through the door, but he dismissed it when he saw a composed and completely calm Naomi smiling at him.

“Gabriel… what a lovely surprise.” Naomi’s smile was forced. “Sam will be so delighted to see you…” Naomi just walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

 Gabe went upstairs and knocked on Sam’s door.

“Pizza delivery.” Gabriel spoke in a deep voice. He heard a shuffling and then Sam’s door was open and there was Sam, looking a little flustered.

“Gabe.” Sam gave Gabriel a quick hug and then pulled back, which left Gabriel confused.

“How ya been, Samsquatch?”

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Alastair, and you are?” A tall blonde boy stood from Sam’s bed and stuck out his hand for Gabriel to shake. Gabriel looked a little confused and it wasn’t until he noticed Alastair’s hand on Sam’s shoulder that he started to get angry.

“I’m Gabriel, Sam’s-”

“Friend. Gabe is my friend…” Sam interrupted. Alastair gave a mock look of belief.

“Listen, I was just leaving… Besides, it looks like you two have some things to talk about.” Alastair had a very nasally voice and Gabe didn’t like it. Not at all. Alastair walked down the stairs and was soon out of sight.

“I’m not going to be a bitchy jealous boyfriend.” It sounded like Gabriel was telling himself more than Sam. “You have a right to have guy friends. Guys put their hands on other guys’ shoulders.”

“Gabriel, a-are you my boyfriend?” Gabriel sighed with relief because _that_ was what Sammy chose to focus on.

“I suppose I am…”

“But we haven’t even been on a date.”

“Then let’s go on a date, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled nervously. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool around Sam when all he wanted to do was jump the kid.

“I… Naomi has a curfew…” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can have you home in time.”

“The curfew is six and it’s already…” Sam looked at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s already 5:30…” He frowned.

“Tomorrow?”

“We’re having some family time shit before half the kids in this house are shipped to a group home for ‘bad behavior’, Dean and me excluded.”

“So, this house is about to get a whole lot bigger.”

“Yeah… I think Naomi is about to go insane with all these kids.”

“Who all is leaving?”

“Ruby, Samandriel, Uriel, Adam, and Ezekiel.”

“She’s splitting up siblings?” Gabriel asked with horror. “Will she split up you and Dean?”

“We’re hoping that as long as we abide by her rules and shit, she won’t.” Sam tried to hide his worry.

“Shit…”

 Just then, Dean walked up.

“Hey, Dean-o.” Gabriel shook off the conversation that he’d just been having and slipped into his default smirk. “How ya been?” Dean looked upset.

“Fine…” Dean didn’t look fine to Gabe; he looked like he’d just been slapped across the face. His left cheek was bright pink and his eyes were swollen.

“You don’t look fine. You look like you just got into a slap fight.”

“It’s nothing.” It came out more forceful than Dean had intended. “When is Cas coming over?” Gabriel knew that Dean was changing the subject, but let it go.

“He said he’d be over tomorrow.”

 After that, Dean, Sam, and Gabe hung out in their room until Naomi said that Gabriel needed to leave. Gabe was worried about his boyfriend and his brother. Could Naomi be abusing the foster kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story because I'm having really bad writer's block and I think it's showing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck! I didn't realize how long it's been since I posted the last chapter. I'm so sorry! I'm still having writers block and I'm kind of mad at this story, but I promise I won't give up until it's finished.

**DECEMBER**

Gabriel sat in class, staring out the window and thinking about what had happened. He hadn’t slept well in about a month and that was because he hadn’t seen Sam in about a month.

_“Get out!” Naomi screamed. “You pervert! You make me sick!”_

_Castiel looked at her with eyes full of horror. She came at him with a rolling pin._

_“Get off my property!”_

_He quickly grabbed his coat and was making his way for the door. Dean hadn’t moved. How could he?_

_“I never want to see you or your brother again!” She yelled, practically shoving Castiel down the stairs. “You are sick and confused.” She growled._

_Castiel was finally out the door and he ran to the other side of the street, pulling out his phone to call Gabriel._

_“What’s up, kiddo?” Gabriel’s voice was light and kind._

_“Gabe, I need you to come get me from Naomi’s.” Castiel was trying not to cry._

_“Whoa! What happened?” Gabriel suddenly sounded protective._

_“I’ll explain. Just hurry, please.”_

_When Gabriel arrived, Castiel told him what happened. Dean and Castiel had been making out in Dean’s room when Naomi walked in on them. She started screaming at Castiel and telling him how disgusting and sick he was. She then proceeded to tell him that both Gabriel and he were banned from her house and she kicked him out._

“Don’t forget your homework.” The teacher said as the bell rang.

 Gabriel went to his car and waited for Castiel.

“Gabe… Gabe!” Castiel yelled.

“Huh? What?” Gabriel suddenly realized that he had zoned out. “Oh… Hey, Castiel.”

“Are you alright?” Cas looked worried.

“Fine… I’m fine.”

“We’re going to see Sam and Dean.”

“What the hell are you going on about, baby bro?”

“It’s been a month and I want to see Dean.” Castiel’s voice cracked and Gabe could tell that Cas was about to cry.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Please, Gabriel!” Gabe could see the tears falling freely down Castiel’s cheeks now.

“A-alright.”

 Gabe drove over to Naomi’s house. He noticed that her car wasn’t in the garage and he took that as a good sign, so they knocked on the door.

 A few minutes passed, but someone finally came to the door. It was Dean. Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck the moment he saw him, then pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 It was then that Gabe saw it: Dean had a black eye and a split lip.

“Dean, what the hell happened to you?” Gabriel asked in horror.

“It’s nothing, really-” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck.

“The hell it’s not! Is Sam alright?” Gabriel was pushing past Dean before he knew it and running up the stairs.

“Gabriel! Wait!” Dean yelled, but it was futile.

 Gabriel jiggled the handle on Sam’s bedroom door and found that it was locked. He knocked on it very loudly. It was then that Dean caught up to him.

“He won’t answer.” Dean said, Castiel right behind him.

“Why the hell not?” Gabriel demanded.

“Naomi does the same thing.”

“Excuse me? You mean to tell me that Naomi has _hurt_ Sam and you are doing nothing about it?” Gabriel was seething. How could Dean let something like this happen to his baby brother?

“No! She hasn’t laid a finger on _him_! I made sure of that.” Dean was practically growling.

“Why didn’t you tell me or even a goddamned social worker about this?” Gabriel was a little more calm, but not enough to do any good.

“Naomi has been… threatening to… to separate us.” Dean whispered the last bit, as if he were ashamed. And he damn well should be.

“Get your things.” Gabe’s eyes went dark. “You’re coming to my house until we get this settled.” Gabriel was walking down the stairs before Dean could protest. He got in his car and waited for Sam, Dean, and Castiel to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took over a month! I have been so busy and writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**JANUARY**

 Sam and Dean had been living with Gabe and Castiel for a month now. Dean slept on the couch, while Sam slept on Castiel’s bottom bunk.

“Gabe, we can’t keep living with you.” Dean said in a whisper. “Social services is gonna catch up eventually. I was surprised that Naomi didn’t tell them, but I guess she doesn’t want to jeopardize her position.”

“Dean, I told you. It’s no problem. My parents are totally okay with it.” Gabe replied.

 They were talking in the kitchen, making sure not to wake their younger siblings.

“Did you even tell them?” Dean asked.

“Of course I told them. You think that just because their on a business trip, I wouldn’t tell them that my best friend and his little brother are in trouble?” Gabriel looked offended.

“Gabe, I just don’t want to cause anyone trouble.”

“You’re not.”

…

 Sam and Gabriel sat in their usual place in the dugout. Dean had taken Castiel out for lunch.

“I think that new girl Hael has a thing for Cas.” Sam said, taking a sip of his Mt. Dew.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Novaks are naturally beautiful creatures with the power to charm everyone.” Gabe’s chest puffed out in mock pride.

“You, I could understand, but Cas? Cas is about as charming as a penguin.”

“Why a penguin, Sammy?”

“Because penguins are considered awkward.” Gabriel had to laugh at that.

“You’re too cute, kid.” Gabe gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

…

“I’ll have a triple bacon burger and a chocolate shake.” Dean handed the waitress his menu.

“And for you?”

“I’ll have a chicken salad sandwich.” Castiel said, causing Dean to make a face.

“Why do you and Sammy love rabbit food so much?”

“You do realize that chicken salad isn’t actually a salad, right?” Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“Oh…” Dean looked out the window. There was a dog tied to a fire hydrant. Dean thought about how Sam would think it was adorable.

“Dean… Dean?” Castiel put his hand on Dean’s.

“Huh? What?” Dean sat up straight.

“I asked if you wanted to see a movie tonight.” Castiel looked nervous.

 Dean couldn’t understand, after everything they’d been through, why Castiel would still be nervous around him.

“Sure, I want to see that new one about the superheroes-”

“Actually,” Castiel interrupted, “I was hoping to see that romantic movie about the couple who meet at a party and fall in love.”

“What was it called?” Dean asked.

“I believe it is called Twist and Shout.” Castiel smiled at the name. He loved the Beatles.

“Isn’t that based off some book?”

“I believe so.”

“Okay, we can go see it.” Dean said begrudgingly. Castiel’s face lit up and that was worth the boring movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Dean and Cas were talking about is actually a destiel fic. It's called Twist and Shout and it's amazing. I suggest reading it. (It can be found on AO3)  
>  I'll try to keep any spoilers out of the next chapter.


	8. Author's Notes

Well hello there, everybody. It is I, the disappearing author. I am sooooo sorry for not finishing this fic. I believe it's been about a year (or more) since I abandoned this fic... I feel awful about it. But I lost inspiration and now it has been so long since I wrote it that I hardly remember what it was about or what I had planned for it... I probably won't continue it, but if you think I should, let me know. If I get enough people telling me I should continue, who knows? I'll try my best to finish.

Can't wait to hear from you!

Love,

SilverTonguedWriter


End file.
